The Rise of the Werewolf
by Rainy Day Dreamer
Summary: A scam gone wrong, a new place to explore, and a life of memories forgotten. Eddward has been shipped to Kong Studios during a scam that went overboard. And worst of all, he's got a bad case of amnesia to go with it. Will he ever remember his past? Will he even want to go back?
1. Unconscious Adventure

Disclaimer: I own neither Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, The Gorillaz, nor Night of the Were-Eds. If I did they probably wouldn't be as great as they are now.

Summer time once again. This was the time the Eds dreamed of, when they worked best. Yes, Double D adored his school work, but that didn't stop him from enjoying himself. A bit slower on the scams once and awhile, perhaps, but he could deal with it.

It was a beautiful sunny day out, everyone was having a fun time. Kevin was showing off for Nazz once again, Jonny was in a game of Checkers. Looked like Plank was ahead once again. Jimmy and Sarah were having a picnic on Jimmy's front lawn, and Rolf was in his farm area, tending to some of the crops.

And, of course, Eddy was hatching yet another plan to get some cash. It wasn't his usual though, ever since the Big Accident he was actually avoiding scamming the Cul-De-Sac kids. Most of the time, anyways.

"Ed's getting the boxes now, Double D. Have you got the labels and everything?" The shortest Ed asked, a roll of rope in his hand.

"Yes Eddy, I have them." Double D said, holding out the three labels. "I still don't understand what your plan is though, what is it that we need all these postage stamps for?"

"Simple, Sock head. We're mailing ourselves to the King Kong Horror Movie Studios. Actors make big bucks and I figure we're loads better than most of those Hasbeens."

"Mailing...? Eddy, surely you don't mean it, we're just kids! Not even teenagers yet! How do you expect us to make a living out there on the streets of Hollywood?!" Double D spoke a mile a minute. Eddy had had some crazy idea, but mailing themselves out of the Cul-De-Sac? They'd go farther than their previous adventure.

"What's the big deal, Sock Head? They make those movies in like a week and then give a huge pay off the all the workers," Eddy told the smartest of the Eds. He acted like it was some of the easiest work ever. "Besides, you and Ed have a secret weapon for the horror flicks."

Double D was gobsmacked. Eddy expected them to use their... "And what about our parents, Eddy?" Double D said, trying to appeal to some other part of Eddy. "I have to watch the home while Mother and Father are away on business, what if I miss their calls? What if something happens?!" Double D exclaimed. He always made sure to check in with his mother and father, given their frequency out of the house.

Eddy wasn't paying much attention anymore. Double D always acted this way when he had a big scheme, and everything turns out alright in the end. Looking off to the side, he saw Ed and smiled. Signalling to his, Ed dropped three boxes of varying sizes right down. The smallest on the the right, the tallest to the left, and the medium sized box dropped right onto Double D's head, knocking him out.

"Nice work, Ed, now did you grab the rest of the stuff?" Eddy asked, looking to the tallest of his buddies.

"Sure did Eddy, got some snacks, some comics, my toothbrush, my TV, my video games, and my fancy sack scratcher." Ed listed them all off, dropping each item still held in his hands.

He had quite a few snacks, Soda, Water, Bags of chips and candy bars, and a lot of bananas. "For King Kong," he says. He had stacks and stacks of comics along with his giant TV and console. His toothbrush, well it was more of a toilet brush really. Then the final item...

"This is a guitar, Monobrow," Eddy told him, picking up the "Back Scratcher". It was an acoustic guitar, and a pretty nice one, considering it was in Ed's possession. It was a dark brown color with all the strings on, though a bit loose. Ed didn't seem to care much as he started loading his things into the biggest box.

"Alright, Ed, get Double D into his box once you're finished. And throw the snacks and stuff in with him, I don't want to eat something that smells like your jacket." Eddy advised, taking the labels from his unconscious pal.

Starting with the shortest box, he slapped on the first word label. 'King.' Eddy though that fit nicely. 'Kong,' went onto the medium box, then 'Horror' on the tallest. He started back at the shortest, slapping 'Movies' on, and then 'Studios' on the medium, finishing it up.

Ed had already climbed into his box, and Double D along with all of the food and Ed's "Back Scratcher" were stuffed into the medium box. Eddy helped nail their crates shut, tying all three together and hopping into the smallest. The boxes stood at the street corner for only a few minutes before the mail man came by, loading them into the truck. They were all quiet since people weren't supposed to be shipped like this, and Double D was still asleep.

However, Eddy isn't as good at tying knots as he thought he was. Halfway to the post office, the bumps in the road made the knots come undone. Worse, the mailman didn't notice, and after the next few stops he was on a direct route for the post office.

"Ergh, darn latch. Always sticks, it's gonna fly open one of these days..." He said when he had trouble sealing the back door. It was only done half as well as he should have done it, and he just hoped he got back to the post office without incident.

Things are never so simple with the Eds around, though. The door flew open on a rather large pothole, and when the rear wheels hit the same hole, the boxes bounced right towards the open. Ed's flew out first, followed by Eddy's.

Double D's got caught, though, as the back door flew back down, catching his crate in the middle. A brake at a stoplight caused Edd to slide back in and the door to close once again.

Meanwhile, Ed and Eddy had both broken out of their crates once they hit the road pavement. Getting up from the pile of splintered wood, Eddy looked around and saw Ed.

"Are we there yet, Eddy?" The big oaf asked.

"No, Monobrow, I think we fell out. Darn stupid knots, I swore I tied them right, must be shoddy rope." Eddy muttered to himself. Ed looked around the street for their third pal.

"Where's Double D, Eddy?" Ed asked, noting that it was only them two around.

"We probably lost him earlier on, come on, let's walk back. We'll try something else once we find him," Eddy said, helping Ed pick up his comics.

The postman continued on, he had a busy day after all. Had to make sure all the packages shipped out to the right place. He got out of his van and was happy to see the back was still closed, but when he got out the box containing Double D, he scratched his head.

"Great, another person doesn't even put the address of where their stuff's going." He said, a bit peeved. He began moving the other packages before doing a little research to find where the heck these people meant to send this thing, whatever it was. There wasn't even a return address to drop it back of at.

After a little while he found a hit, all the way in Europe. It was on a website called . "Kong Studios, huh? Well they've got all the stamps required. Better send it along that way." He said, making a label with the actual address of this so-called abandoned studio.

Once it was all squared away, he sent the crate on its way with another van on the way to the airport. "Express Shipment," he told the driver. The amount of stamps someone caked on this thing must have meant they needed it there fast.

The van traveled straight to the airport and dropped it off with other express shipments in the area. It'd be an overnight shipment on the big Fed-Ex plane.

Meanwhile, inside the box Double D was still out cold. He had taken some heavy hits from his buddy's accidents before but this one was particularly bad. He had a good sized lump over his head, and he wasn't showing any signs of stirring.

His little home away from home traveled quickly, a few hours in the cargo hold of the plane, right into a van once it reached London. It traveled quickly into a more remote area, the delivery man wasn't too keen on getting close to this place. As soon as he drove up the muck covered hill, passed the eerie graveyard he was sure he saw people within, he threw the box onto the doorstep and booked it out of there.

Double D finally stirred a bit after an hour of being at the front door of this giant building. He had been asleep for near 24 hours by this point. And as he stirred, the door to the building opened. He heard a deep voice say something, though it was a bit muffled. He was still very groggy. He felt the box move, and he was sure he was inside. He had hear rain and thunder a moment ago and now it was gone.

Hearing some activity outside the box, he was sure it was arguing. The Ed was sure of it. There was an accent to their speaking, British definitely. He heard some splintering wood, though, and saw cracks of light. A crowbar had been shoved into the side of the crate and pulled the front off.

The Ed tumbled out, the food and guitar falling out with him. Still dazed, ears ringing a bit, Eddward stood up shakily.

He saw three individuals in the room with him, a pale, lanky 20-something year old with azure blue hair and black voids for eyes, an olive skinned man with an inverted cross hanging from his neck, and a large black man with white eyes, no pupil or color to be seen.

"Great, I'm not dealing with some runt aroun' here. Get rida' him." The man with the cross said.

"Ease up, Mudz, he ain't looking too hot." The largest man said. Edd took a shaky step forward, rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry, sirs, but..." The lone Ed began, "Would any of you happen to know who and where I am?"

There's the first chapter, duckies. Hope you stick around for more.


	2. New Name, New Look, New Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own the things, yadda yadda yadda.

"Come on, Mudz, we can't just throw the kid out like that," The blank eyed man said. The boy had learned his name was Russell.

"Well what do you expect us to do with him?" The man with the upside-down cross said. That was Murdoc, and as far as the boy could tell he had never been given a talking to about proper manners. "He could only play a few chords, we're better off with Paula."

"What if we got him to do something else?" Came the drawling voice of the blue haired man. He had to be the oddest sight, and to fit he had the oddest name, 2D. The name reminded memoryless boy of something, but he wasn't sure what.

"Any bright ideas, Faceache?" Murdoc said to 2D. 'That Murdoc is very hostile indeed,' Edd thought, 'Hopefully the other two give me some aid.'

None came. It looked like the hurt boy was going to be pitched out...

"At least let him get his bearings before you throw him out, Murdoc," Russel told him. He was giving the olive skinned man a glare that said it was decided, and no matter how tough Murdoc was, he wasn't going to take New Yorker three times his size.

Murdoc stormed away, giving a few choice words and a specific hand gesture before saying, "...If you need me I'm gonna go get arse-faced."

"Thank you, sirs," The boy said, still rubbing his head with a hand on the ski-cap he had on. After falling out of the crate, while still in a daze Murdoc made him play the guitar he was holding. A few memories of an instrument similar flashed through his head, but they offered no aid.

"No problem, kid," Russel told him. This kid definitely didn't look fit to go walking around outside.

"So what's your name?" 2D asked.

"He already said he don't remember, 'D," Russell said to him. While he didn't enjoy how Murdoc stated it, Russell had to admit 2D was definitely thick sometimes.

"Oh, right..." 2D said in a tone that said he only half got it. "Well, should we give him a name? What about Orange, like his shirt?"

True enough, the boy had on an orange T-shirt, but he shook his head. "I'd rather not be a color," he said, grabbing at his shirt.

"Hmm, what about Bill, something simple, you know?" Russell said, joining in.

"No, that's very generic. Doesn't feel right," the boy said.

"Ski? That's the kind of hat he's got on, yeah?" Again, the boy shook his head at what 2D said. He wished he could look past the clothing. "Buck? He's got sorta buck teeth."

"Nah, it's more gaped than bucked," Russell told his pale friend.

"I can't think of a lot else," 2D admitted. "My uncle Eddie was always good with nicknames, maybe he'd have an idea..."

"Hold on, what did you say your uncle's name was, Mr. 2D?" the boy asked.

"Huh? Oh, his name was Eddie, I think. Or Teddie, something like that."

"Ed... I like that name, yeah," the boy said, an inquisitive look on his face.

"Well that's settled then," Russell said, giving a friendly smile. It was a bit unsettling with the blank eyes, but Ed chuckled a bit when the large man gave him a heavy pat on the back. "Nice to meet you, Ed."

"Thank you, sir." Ed said to him, scratching his head. Looking around, he pulled his hat off of his head. He really felt the bump throbbing now.

"Whoa," Ed heard Russell say. Giving him a quizzical look, Ed gave a simple "What?"

"I think maybe you should take a look yourself," 2D told him, pointing to the window. The dark skies outside made it rather reflective.

Looking at his reflection, Ed muttered "What in the world..." he trailed off. He had dark, black hair atop his head. It looked matted down and greasy, definitely anything but neat. Only it was falling out in small tufts.

"What's going on with his hair?" 2D asked, looking to Russell for some guidance.

"I'm not sure..." Russell told 2D, just as confused himself.

"Huh, I think something like that happened to me like that, back when I got a big knock on my head when I was younger," 2D told, just rambling about his story. "I fell out of a tree, then all my hair fell off."

"Ugh, it definitely feels like I fell out of a tree..." Ed said. He scratched his near bald head, a big purple bump was evident now. Pulling his hat back on, he turned back to the other two.

"Yeah, that bump didn't look too good." Russell said. There was slight concern in his voice. "Come on, we'll find someplace for you to lie down."

Ed wasn't going to argue. Following him down one of the hallways, 2D right on their tail, they walked through the massive recording studio. It was definitely creepy. Out one window Ed saw the big graveyard outside, and he was sure he heard a few moans behind closed doors. Only a few sounded human.

Meanwhile, Russell and 2D were thinking about their new living member. Russell definitely knew Murdoc would throw him out the next day if they didn't find a good reason to keep the kid around. Murdoc didn't really care if the kid would be alright or not, if he was free loading for one day he would be gone.

2D, meanwhile, was thinking about the boy's hair. Was it gonna turn blue too? That'd be weird. What if people got them confused because of the hair? Well, the eyes would be a giveaway, but what about from behind? He didn't want people to get them confused.

They finally stopped in front of one door which didn't sound like it had anything odd behind it. Opening it up, it was a room full of keyboards, speakers, and guitars. And a skinned tiger rug on the floor.

"This should be good, yeah?" Russell asked Ed. Nodding, the boy stepped in, looking around. He roamed the room in silence for a second, coming across a book shelf. He pulled a book off of it, it looked like a manual for the sound boards and everything.

"Yeah, this looks like a good place to rest up, sir," Ed told him.

"Come on, kid, my name's Russell," Russell told the boy who was flipping through the manual rather quickly.

"Right, I'll work on it if you convince that Murdoc fellow to let me stay," Ed told him. It sounded slightly serious, before Ed gazed at them and cracked a gap toothed grin. They all chuckled a bit at that. The two older men closed the door and made their leave.

"What you think of him, Russ?" 2D asked, looking up to his friend.

"He's a good kid who's gonna be on his own if we don't figure something out, 'D." Russell said. He didn't want to be a downer but he was speaking the truth.

"Maybe he could be back-up guitar," 2D suggested, remembering the guitar the boy had but not the trial session they had. Still, Russell gave him an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, maybe you're right, 'D," Russell said, slapping him hard enough on the back to send him tumbling.

Meanwhile, back in the studio room, Ed was rifling through the manual, looking to the sound and light boards and making adjustments as he went. 'The way these were set up, good heavens. Whoever used the microphones would barely pick anything up.'

Hope you enjoyed it. I'll update whenever. Peace.


End file.
